New Found Love
by sethsbaby247
Summary: When Seth breaks up with Summer who will be there to comfort her? RyanSummer
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I don't own any part of the O.C. or any of its characters. Sadly, this is true. Because if I did I would be a millionaire and Adam Brody would be my boyfriend!  
  
Summary: Seth breaks up with Summer. Who will be there to comfort her? Ryan/Summer Takes place after "The Rivals"  
  
Ch.1  
Summer was lying on her bed reading the newest edition of "Seventeen Magazine" when her cell phone started beeping indicating that she had a new voice mail. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her voicemail.  
  
Summer immediately recognized the voice from the first message. It was her 4-month boyfriend Seth Cohen.  
  
"Hey Summer. Right now you're probably sitting on your bed reading some beauty magazine. Well, I think we need to talk. I know this isn't actually talking but I didn't want you to go into one of you're rage blackouts again. Let me get to the point. Last night when you told me that you loved me I realized that our relationship was moving waaaaaay too fast. I feel that I need to see what other fish are in the sea. I can't just date the same girl for the rest of my life can I? Now where's the fun in that? I wanna see who else is out there and have a new girl in my life like Anna. I'm sorry I hurt you. Bye."  
  
How could he do this to her? Her eyes began to fill with tears. Last night's date was still fresh in her mind. She could still picture Seth saying that she was the most precious person in the universe and that she meant the world to him. Then she remembered her simple yet meaningful reply "I love you."  
  
Summer Roberts had never said that to a guy before. Sure she had told her Dad and her step-mom that she loved them, but that was different. She said that because it was the right thing to do. But as soon as she said that to Seth, the look of terror in his eyes told her what was going to happen next. She just simply tried to ignore it and hope that her suspicions were wrong. Now she definitely knew that her suspicions were right on target. Her eyes were streaming with tears now.  
  
She picked her phone back up and listened to the next message. It was from her best friend Marissa Cooper.  
  
"Hey Sum. Oliver and I are going to the movies tonight and I wanted to see if you and Seth wanted to double date. Well, call me when you get this. Bye"  
  
Yup. That's right, Marissa chose that scumbag Oliver over Ryan and the two have been dating ever since. Summers shirt was soaked with tears She knew that she was gonna have to call Marissa back and tell her that she and Seth weren't a couple anymore. She then picked up her phone to listen to the last message.  
  
"Hey Summer, this is Ryan. Seth told me he called you and broke up with you. I'm really sorry about it, I know that you really liked him. SO, I just wanted you to know that umm, I'm here for you and yeah that umm I know what you're going through. So if you ever need a friend who's not permanently attached to Oliver by the lips then give me a call and I'd be happy to hang out. So call me sometime. Bye"  
  
Wow. She never knew that Ryan could speak in multiple sentences or that he even thought of her as a friend. Maybe, just maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hope yall liked the first chapter. This is my first story so here goes. Same rules still apply. I don't own any of the O.C. or its characters. (SIGH)  
  
Seth and Ryan were sitting in the living room playing the PlayStation. Seth is really kicking Ryan's butt at Tony Hawk. Ryan decides to bring up the subject of Summer.  
  
"So Seth, why exactly did you break up with Summer?" he asked  
  
"Because man she was getting old and I felt that our relationship wasn't going anywhere. So I decided that it was my duty to end it," Seth replied.  
  
Ryan could feel his anger build up inside him. How could Seth treat her like this? He never treated Marissa like this when she said that she loved him. But him and Marissa were a thing of the past. Ryan stopped loving her when she chose to believe Oliver over him. Now, she and Oliver were the happy couple. Oh well, he was over it now.  
  
"Plus dude the sex wasn't that great either. I've had much better. You'd think after as many times as we did the deed she could get it right, but apparently not," Seth continued.  
  
Ryan felt his anger hit the roof. Where was this coming from? Why did he feel the need to protect Summer? Maybe it was because over the past few weeks when Seth had been hanging out with Anna, Summer and Ryan started hanging out and becoming better friends.  
  
"Dude seriously. Stop talking about her like that. She's not some piece of meat. And maybe if you paid as much attention to Summer as you did Anna you would find that out," Ryan yelled.  
  
"What's your problem? And since when are you Summer's protector? I thought she had her pimp to do that for her," snapped Seth.  
  
At that moment Ryan jumped off the couch and grabbed Seth by his collar. With his fist clenched and raised into the air, Ryan was about to knock is so-called "brother" into next week when he heard his cell phone ringing in the pool house. He quickly ran to grab it. Who could be calling him?  
  
"Hello?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Ryan, hey it's Summer"  
  
"Oh hey. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I got your message and I just wanted to say thanks. That really means a lot to me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I don't wanna cause any problems between you and Seth but, could you come over, because I don't think I can be alone right now," asked Summer.  
  
"Don't worry about me and Seth. I'm already pissed at him."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I get there."  
  
"So then you'll come?"  
  
"Of course. Just give me about 10 minutes so I can grab some clothes."  
  
"Thanks Ryan. It means a lot to me."  
  
"No problem. See ya' in a few."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Ryan quickly packed his clothes for today and tomorrow. He went into the kitchen and wrote Sandy and Kirsten a note telling them that he would be staying at a friend's house tonight. On his way out Seth stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Seth questioned.  
  
"Out," Ryan stated coldly and walked past Seth and out the door.  
  
Ryan jumped in the Range Rover and headed over to Summer's. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the O.C.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I've gotten up to chapter 8 written and I'll be posting them very soon! On to the story!  
  
Ryan sped down the highway to Summer's mansion. He knew he shouldn't be speeding, but Summer was upset and he wanted to get there as fast as he could so she wouldn't do anything crazy. Wait. That's Marissa that can't cope with problems. Summer has never tried to kill herself with painkillers and alcohol. That was Marissa. But none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was that Summer needed him and he needed to get there quickly.  
  
Ryan pulled into Summer's driveway and got out of the Rover. Summer ran out of the house and down the steps to meet him. When she got there she collapsed into his arms and just sobbed.  
  
"Shhhh. It's okay. Everything is gonna be okay," Ryan whispered.  
  
"How can you say that? The only guy I've ever actually let into my heart cheated on me," Summer sobbed.  
  
"What? What did you just say? He cheated on you?" asked Ryan  
  
"Yeah he called me back when you were on your way over here and he told me that he felt guilty about lying, so he told me the truth and that was he'd been sleeping with that skank Anna for the past three months," she said.  
  
"That scumbag. No wonder he said that you were getting old. I should have punched him when I had the chance earlier. He is lucky my phone rang," he shouted.  
  
"Wait you were going to punch him? Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well he started saying all this crap about you. And it was really low of him, because some of the things he said were pretty bad. So I got really mad and grabbed him by the shirt and had my fist raised to hit him but my phone rang," he said.  
  
"Well thanks for sticking up for me," she said.  
  
"Let's get you inside," said Ryan.  
  
As they were walking to the house Summer kept wondering what made Ryan want to stick up for her like he did. No one had ever done that before. They just helped with the insults. It was a nice change. Maybe, she would get over this after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

All disclaimer rules still apply  
  
A/N: In a review I got, the reviewer said that my story line was off and that probably had never watched the show. Well, I've watched EVERY SINGLE EPISODE and the story takes place after the rivals when Oliver comes into the show but I wrote it my way. So in my version Seth and Summer were dating but he broke up with her for Anna. Plus I said this story takes place "after" The Rivals but I didn't say when after The Rivals it took place. Thanks to all the positive reviews I got, I wrote this chapter longer just for ya'll. Now on with the story.  
  
Ryan and Summer were sitting on her bed in her room watching The Valley. Ryan looked over at Summer and noticed that she was crying.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Yeah. This is just a really sad episode," Summer said trying to sound convincing.  
  
Ryan looked over again and saw that Summer wasn't looking at the t.v, she was looking at a picture of her and Seth when they were on their first date at the beach. Uh oh.  
  
"Summer, staring at pictures of you and Seth isn't really good for you, so I'm gonna put them away okay?" he said.  
  
Summer looked over at Ryan and smiled thankfully," Okay, you're right."  
  
Ryan took all four pictures of her and Seth out of her room and into the guest bedroom. When he returned he found Summer had turned off the t.v. and was staring at the blank screen.  
  
"Ryan," Summer asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"When will the pain go away? When will it stop hurting?" she asked.  
  
Oh boy.  
  
"Well Sum, it takes a while. When you love someone that much and they break your heart, it really hurts. When I first saw Oliver kissing Marissa I went into total shock. I had never opened my heart up to anyone before, not to my mom, Trey, none of my past girlfriends, and not even the Cohens. But I let myself put my heart out on the chopping block and it got cut up into tiny little pieces. It was pain beyond pain. Not the kind of pain like when you fall and break your arm. No pain much worse than that. I would have rather broken my arm ten times before see Marissa and Oliver kiss. I just sat in the pool house for weeks remember? I wouldn't eat, sleep, go to school, or even speak anything to anyone. I put myself through hell. Then finally the answer came to me. All this time I'd been searching for the answer to what I did wrong. Then I found it. It wasn't me that did something wrong, it was her. After that, it took me about a day to get over it, and that's what you need to do. You need to realize that there was nothing you could do. You didn't make Seth cheat on you, but he did. There was nothing you could have done to stop it. Once you realize that then all the pain will go away," he said.  
  
"God Chino, you really did love her didn't you?" she said.  
  
"Yeah I did, but now I realize she's not the one for me," Rand said.  
  
"Well, who is the one for you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I know she's there somewhere. I just haven't realized it yet," he said with a smile.  
  
"You know Chino, you're really hot when you smile. So, if you got a new wardrobe and smiled more then you'd be like irresistible to every girl!" exclaimed Summer.  
  
"Now that's the Summer Roberts I know," Ryan joked.  
  
"Thanks Ryan, I really needed someone to talk to," she said.  
  
"No problem," he said and he gave Summer a kiss on the forehead. With that he got up from the bed and went into the guestroom to take a shower.  
  
The shower felt nice and refreshing to Ryan. That had been the first time he had spoken openly with anyone about him and Marissa. It felt really good to get it all off his chest. He finished his shower and put on some boxers to go and tell Summer goodnight. As he walked through the hall to Summer's room he heard lightening crashing all around outside.  
  
"Man the storm must be getting pretty bad out there," he thought.  
  
He walked into her room and found her asleep on the floor. He scooped her up and cradled her in his muscular arms. Her skin felt so soft and delicate, he just wanted to hold her forever. But he didn't. He put her in bed and tucked the covers around her. He just stood there gazing at her gorgeous features. Why hadn't he noticed them before? Did this mean that he thought she was hot? Of course he did, who wouldn't. But then it hit him.  
  
He just might have a thing for Summer Roberts. But Summer didn't need a boyfriend in her life, right now she needed a friend more than ever.  
  
So with that Ryan kissed her cheek and whispered "Goodnight Summer," into her ear and walked back to the guestroom.  
  
After about ten minutes of just laying in his bed, Ryan saw a figure appear at his doorway.  
  
"Chino?" Summer called.  
  
"Yeah?" he said. His voice full of concern.  
  
"I get to sleep because of the storm, so could I sleep in here with you?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
Summer climbed into the king sized bed and Ryan wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Goodnight," whispered Summer.  
  
"Goodnight," he replied.  
  
With that Summer fell asleep in Ryan's arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the O.C.  
  
Summer awoke that morning feeling completely refreshed. She realized that she didn't need Seth any more, and that's when she felt someone's arms around her. The first person that came to her mind was Seth. Just as she turned around and was about to slap Seth silly, she looked down and saw that it wasn't Seth that was holding her, it was Ryan.  
  
"Wow he's really sexy when he's sleeping," she thought. Wait did I just think that?  
  
Then she realized that she might have a thing for Ryan Atwood. She decided to take a drastic move. She began to softly and passionately kiss Ryan on the lips. He started to stir and began to kiss back. Although he was sound asleep, he kissed with enough passion to make Summer think he was awake. Getting quite a kick out of this, she began to deepen the kiss and so did he. He started to mumble something and Summer stopped kissing him so she could hear him.  
  
"Marissa, don't you get it? I don't want you........I want Summer........She's the one for me.......It's always been her since that day at Holly's beach party," stated the asleep Ryan.  
  
He began to try and kiss Summer again. Only this time, she wasn't kissing him back so he was only kissing the air. Summer's mind was spinning with questions. Did he really feel that way about her? Did she really overlook his feelings for her all these months? Did he know how she felt about him? She began to kiss Ryan again. His crystal blue eyes opened and gazed into hers. She stopped kissing him.  
  
He smiled and said," Well, that's the best way I've ever woken up."  
  
Summer giggled and said," Sorry I couldn't help it, you were kissing me back."  
  
"I was?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said," and you said things too.  
  
"Nooooooo, what did I say?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Well, you were talking to Marissa and you told her that you didn't want her anymore," she said.  
  
"Well, at least I wasn't lying," he said with a smile.  
  
"You said something else too," she stated.  
  
"What was it?" he asked.  
  
"Well you told Marissa that I was the one for you, and it's always been me, ever since Holly's beach party," she said nervously.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry Summer. You probably think that I'm a total jerk. Yes, I do feel that way but I know that right now you need me to be your friend. I wasn't gonna tell you because I knew you were going through so much right now and I didn't want you to know that I thought of you as more than a friend," he shamefully stated.  
  
"Well, you're right. I did need a friend but you know what? Right now I need you. I really like you I just never told you that," she said.  
  
"Are you sure? Because its only been about twenty-four hours since you and Seth broke up," asked Ryan.  
  
"Listen Ryan, I took your advice and I got over Seth. I realized that it wasn't my fault and that there was nothing I could do about it. We can start slow as friends if you want but I realized that Seth's not the one for me, you are," she said.  
  
Ryan started to smile widely. "Is this really happening?" he asked.  
  
"I think it already has," she replied.  
  
Ryan pulled Summer's chin to him and began to passionately kiss her. When the were both out of breath Ryan whispered into her ear "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
She responded by pulling his mouth back to hers and engulfing him with intense kisses. After about five minutes into the make out session, Ryan pulled away and asked," So, I'll take that as a yes?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of the O.C.  
  
Summer let the scalding water run down her back. She had a lot to think about and this shower would definitely help. She knew two things for sure: one, she was totally over Seth, and two, she thought she was falling in love with Ryan. To tell the truth, she had been having these feelings for quite some time now. She just simply ignored them before.  
  
Summer took another ten minutes to finish her shower and put on a pair of faded jeans and a designer shirt. Then she went down stairs to see what Ryan was doing in the kitchen. As she came down the stairs and the table came into view, she saw a home cooked breakfast sitting before her.  
  
When Ryan saw her coming down the stairs his breath caught up in his chest. Wow. In the most simple she was wearing, her beauty took his breath away. He had to hold onto the counter to hold himself up from falling on the floor. He managed to regain his composure before she saw him.  
  
"Morning," he said, "Feel better?"  
  
She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Much," she replied.  
  
Ryan's next action surprised Summer. He took her arms from around him and said," We need to talk,"  
  
He sat her down at the table and pulled out the chair beside her for himself.  
  
"I really like you," he started as he took her hand in his," I have for a really long time. But I don't know if I can put my heart out again. I mean you and Seth just broke up and I don't know if I can afford the risk of getting my heart slaughtered again."  
  
Summer saw a single tear run down the side of his cheek and she felt her own eyes begin to get watery.  
  
"Ryan, I know Seth and I just broke up, but I'm totally over him. I've had feelings for you for about a month now. I know I told Seth that I loved him, but that was just a desperate attempt by me to try and save our relationship because I knew it was going down the drain. I knew that once him and Anna started hanging out again, it was only a matter of time before we broke up, so my feelings for him started to disappear. You've been there for me all those times and I've always had feelings for you, I just never made them known. But last night when you were telling me how it was going to be okay, I realized that Seth isn't the one for me, you are."  
  
"I'm glad to know you have feelings for me like I have for you, but don't you think it's too soon?" he asked.  
  
"Trust me Ryan. I know it's not too soon. These last few weeks you've been there for me so many times. When Anna would come over with Seth, you made sure to focus all of your attention on me so I wouldn't be hurt," she started," I want nothing to do with Seth. You're the most perfect guy in the world and now that I know you have feelings for me too, I am positive it's not too soon."  
  
"Wow, I never knew you felt that strong about me. I'm 100% all for this relationship between you and me as long as you're sure this is what you want. Because I just want you to be happy," he said.  
  
"I'm sure," she said with a smile.  
  
Ryan picked Summer up and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Do you want to go on our first date tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Why Mr. Atwood, I would be thrilled," she replied.  
  
"Great. I have to go to the Cohen's to get some clothes, do you want to come? You don't have to if you don't want to, because Seth is probably going to be there," he said.  
  
"No, I'll go. I'll have to face him sooner or later. At least I'll have my boyfriend with me," she replied.  
  
They got into Summer's pink Ferrari and drove to the Cohen's gigantic mansion. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any part of The O.C.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you positive reviewers. I wasn't going to write anymore of the story because of a certain review I got. But thanks to one reassuring reviewer, I decided to continue to write my story. So enjoy. On with the story!  
  
When they pulled up to the Cohen's house, they noticed that Oliver's truck and Anna's car were in the driveway. As they stepped out of their vehicle, Summer grabbed Ryan's hand and said," Ryan, no matter what Seth, Anna, Marissa, or Oliver says, I really like you and I'm not dating you just to make Seth jealous okay?"  
  
"Don't worry it'll be fine. I'm not going to believe any of the crap they say. I had already planned on that," he reassured her.  
  
With their fingers laced, they walked into the house. Seth and Anna were sitting on the couch and Marissa and Oliver were sitting on the floor. It looked like they were all studying.  
  
"Summer? What are you doing here?" asked Marissa.  
  
"Yeah. I thought Seth broke up with you for me," shot Anna.  
  
"I...." Summer started.  
  
"She's with me," Ryan cut in.  
  
"What?" asked Seth.  
  
"Summer and I are dating now. We've had a thing for each other for a while now. And when you broke up with her, that made the path clear for us to expose our feelings for each other," Ryan said.  
  
Ryan gripped Summer's dainty hand firmer and they were about to start walking to the pool house when Seth stood up and cut in," Ryan how could you? You know she's just using you to get back at me...."  
  
"Wait a minute Seth...." Summer started.  
  
Seth turned to Summer and said," Summer, this doesn't concern you. I would expect this from a slut like you."  
  
At the moment Seth called Summer a slut, Ryan punched Seth and sent him flying to the floor with a bloody nose. Ryan jumped on Seth and continued to punch him in the face. Anna and Marissa were screaming at Ryan to get off Seth and Oliver was trying to pull Ryan off Seth but got punched in the face in the process and was now sitting on the floor crying and holding his nose when all of a sudden Ryan stopped hitting Seth and stood up.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HER AGAIN!" shouted Ryan.  
  
Seth stood up and was crying and wiping his bloody nose. Ryan gave him one last punch and sent Seth flying to the floor once again. Ryan grabbed Summer's hand and the two exited to the pool house. When they were inside the pool house with the door closed, Ryan started to apologize.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Summer laughed," And I thought you were going to be the one to hold me back from hitting someone."  
  
"He just made me so mad. I care about you so much and to hear him talking about you like that make me want to hit him, "he replied.  
  
Summer walked up to Ryan who was sitting on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head close to hers.  
  
"Thank you," Summer said. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went over to his drawers to help him get some clothes. Summer rummaged through them and picked out a baby blue button up shirt, black pants, and black loafers, while Ryan watched in amazement. When Summer turned around, she saw Ryan staring at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"What? Is there something on my but?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's just you look really hot when you're determined to do something perfect, he replied.  
  
With a laugh she said," Well maybe I should try to make things perfect more often. I've got all of your clothes so do you want to go back to my house?"  
  
"Yeah. Wait. I just got an idea. Do you want to go swimming?" he asked.  
  
"Here? Now?" she replied.  
  
"Yeah. It would be fun," he said.  
  
"Yeah ,but I don't have a bathing suit," Summer said.  
  
"Well you don't have to have one. Believe me, I wouldn't mind," Ryan replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
Summer slapped him playfully on the arm and said, "Watch it mister."  
  
"Okay, okay, okay. You can use one of Kirsten's if you really want to. But if it were up to me then I say you don't need one," Ryan replied, the smirk still on his face.  
  
"Thank you," she said giving him a kiss on the lips and getting up to start walking to the door, "I'm going to go inside and get a bathing suit so meet me at the pool in ten minutes."  
  
"I don't know if I can stand to be away from you for that long. I might die between now and then," Ryan joked.  
  
Summer stopped walking to the door, turned around, and walked back over to Ryan. She stood between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck letting her hands roam through his sandy blonde hair. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss letting her tongue roam around in his mouth. When they parted they both had huge grins on their faces.  
  
"I think that'll hold me for ten minutes," Ryan said with the goofy grin still plastered on his face.  
  
He gave her one last quick kiss on the lips and she left the pool house in search of a bathing suit. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The O.C. .::sigh::.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. This is probably going to be the longest chapter I write. Now on with the story.  
  
As Summer walked through the house trying to find Kirsten and Sandy's room, Marissa stopped her in the hallway.  
  
"Why are you dating him? What makes you think you have the right?" Marissa asked coldly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Summer replied.  
  
"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean. You're just using Ryan as a way to get back at Seth. We all know that's why you're dating him. I can't believe you would do this to me, but then again you always have been known to take my leftovers," Marissa snapped.  
  
"Excuse me? Your leftovers? I think not. I'm dating Ryan because I like him. He's not yours to own. I really like Ryan and he really likes me. This has nothing to do with you, Oliver, Anna, or especially SETH, or anybody else for that matter!" yelled Summer.  
  
Meanwhile back at the pool, Ryan was getting worried because it had been over twenty minutes and Summer still hadn't come back from the house. He decided to go in and look for her. He entered the house and headed toward Sandy and Kirsten's bedroom. He heard voices coming from the hallway. He stopped and listened. He heard every word of Summer and Marissa's argument. A smile came across his face as he planned his next move.  
  
Summer and Marissa were still arguing when Ryan walked up behind Summer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Understanding what Ryan was doing, Summer turned and faced him and pulled him close. They began to kiss. After about thirty seconds into their make-out session, Marissa walked off in a huff. When both Ryan and Summer were out of breath, they finally broke the kiss off and were gasping for air.  
  
"I heard what you said. Thanks." Ryan said.  
  
"Well, I meant every word of it," she replied.  
  
"Ready to go swimming?' he asked.  
  
"Not yet, I never got a bathing suit because Marissa stopped me," she replied.  
  
"Okay Kirsten's room is right here," he said as they walked into the bedroom, "She normally keeps all of her bikini's in here."  
  
Ryan opened one of the drawers of the dresser and sure enough about 50 bikinis were there.  
  
"I'll let you decide which one. I'm going to go back to the pool. Come get me if you need any help," Ryan said and walked out of the door.  
  
Summer quickly picked out Kirsten's skimpiest bathing suits and changed into it. Once she had it on, she gave herself a quick check in the mirror and went out to the pool.  
  
Ryan got onto the diving board and jumped into the cool pool water. He did a few laps around the pool so he could get used to the water. He heard the door to the house open so he focused his attention to the door. When he looked up he felt his breath catch in his chest. There stood Summer in Kirsten's skimpiest bikini motioning with her finger for him to get out and join her on the beach chair.  
  
Ryan swam to the side of the pool and pulled himself out of the water. He quickly walked over to Summer but was trying not to look to eager.  
  
"Will you help me put tanning lotion on?" she asked innocently.  
  
Ryan took the bottle from Summer and started rubbing the lotion on her back. As he was rubbing it on her shoulders he gave her a massage that made her tingle inside every tie he touched her.  
  
He started to work his way down her back until he reached her hips. As he did this he left a trail of soft kisses from her neck down her spine. Unfortunately, Ryan finished putting the lotion on her. He liked touching her and holding her. Even if she was just standing next to him, he felt electricity running between their bodies.  
  
Ryan put his hand around Summer's waist and walked over to the diving board with her. She got up onto the diving board and peered down into the water. Seizing the opportunity, Ryan grabbed her around her waist and flung both of their bodies into the pool.  
  
When Summer surfaced she playfully shouted," Ryan!"  
  
"What? You looked hot, so I thought I'd help you cool off," he said jokingly.  
  
"Well, I wasn't," she replied.  
  
"Trust me, yes you were. As a matter of fact you still are. It's practically what you're known for. When you ask most guys to describe you in one word they always say "hot." And I mean that in the best possible form of compliment," Ryan said.  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
"You really are beautiful you know that right?" Ryan said as he pulled Summer into his arms. He really meant this too, he wasn't just saying it to get into her pants, and Summer knew that.  
  
"And not just beautiful on the outside, but on the inside too," he said.  
  
"Aww. That's so sweet Ryan. Thank you. That really makes me feel special.  
  
"Well you deserve every single compliment. I would be crazy to cheat on you or hurt you in anyway. Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want to mess that up. So, I promise to never cheat on you and I can't promise that I'll never hurt you because I probably will. But, I can promise that I'll never intentionally hurt you," he said.  
  
"And I promise that I'll never cheat on you too," she replied, "Let's seal the deal with a kiss."  
  
Summer pulled Ryan's lips to hers and began to tenderly kiss him. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let his tongue explore its wonders. And they just stayed like that for about an hour. They stood there enjoying each other's passion and love for each other that they shared. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The O.C. or Fox. .::SIGH::.  
  
A/N: I haven't been getting many reviews. I don't know if that because no one is reading the story or if people are reading it and just not reviewing. So I'd like to get a few more reviews. So anyways on to the story!!  
  
Seth, Anna, Marissa, and Oliver were all sitting in the kitchen watching Summer and Ryan out the window.  
  
"It's just so disgusting. I mean she thinks she can just have whoever she wants no matter," Marissa said.  
  
"I know what you mean," replied Seth, "Just because I broke up with her, that doesn't give him the right to shove his tongue down her throat."  
  
"Well, I think you're jealous because he's dating Summer," Oliver said to Seth.  
  
"And Marissa I think you're jealous because Summer's dating Ryan," added Anna.  
  
"I am not jealous!" Marissa and Seth shouted at the same time.  
  
"I just don't think that they should be together, that's all," said Seth.  
  
"Yeah. I agree. There's like some unwritten rule that says you can't date your best friend's exes," Marissa said, "We need to break them up somehow."  
  
"I think I have a way," said Seth.  
  
He ran upstairs and grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills from the medicine cabinet. When he returned the three remaining teenagers were staring at him with curious looks on their faces.  
  
"Marissa, when I take Summer into the pool house, I need you to bring Ryan inside and distract him for about twenty minutes. After twenty minutes, bring him back to the pool house and make sure he goes inside," said Seth.  
  
"Okay, but how is this going to break them up," asked Marissa.  
  
"Leave that part up to me. Now you guys go into the den and pretend like this conversation never happened. I'm going to put my plan into action so make sure you're watching out the window for when I take Summer into the pool house," said Seth as Oliver, Marissa, and Anna left the kitchen.  
  
Seth quickly opened a cabinet and got down two glasses. He got lemonade out of the fridge and filled both of the glasses. He then got the sleeping pills and dropped two of them into the glass on the right. He waited for them to dissolve and grabbed the glasses and headed to the pool to get Summer and put his plan into action. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The O.C. or FOX. .::SIGH::...::SIGH::.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Just in case you guys were wondering, this is a RyanSummer story. I'm just making sure you guys know that. Now on to the story!  
  
As Seth started to head out the door to the pool, he shouted to the den, "Hey Anna! You might want to head home because I don't want them to accuse you of trying to break them up."  
  
"Umm....okay," Anna replied skeptically as she exited the house.  
  
When Seth heard the door click he knew it was safe to proceed with his plan. He didn't want Anna to leave she might get accused, he wanted her to leave because he didn't want her to see him playing out his plan.  
  
Seth quickly reached the pool with the drinks in hand and found Ryan and Summer making out in the pool.  
  
"Ahem," said Seth.  
  
Ryan and Summer broke apart and looked up at Seth.  
  
"Summer, could I talk to you for a few minutes in the pool house?" asked Seth.  
  
Summer looked to Ryan and when he nodded in approval, Summer got out of the pool, grabbed a towel and followed Seth into the pool house. As this happened Marissa saw her cue and walked out to the pool to get Ryan. Oliver had just left so that let Marissa be able to tell Ryan exactly how she really felt about him without Oliver overhearing and getting mad.  
  
"Hey Ryan. Do you have a minute? I really need to talk to you," Marissa asked as she approached him.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure. But I only have a minute because Summer is going to be back and we're supposed to go on our first date tonight," he replied.  
  
Marissa cringed at his words as she lead him into the den and sat him down on the couch. It was time for her to win Ryan back once and for all.  
  
Marissa took Ryan's hand in hers and said, "Ryan, I know that I've been acting like a bitch today. It's just that I can't stand to see you with Summer because I'm still in love with you. I know that I didn't trust you and that I dumped you for Oliver, but I realize that I've made a mistake. I love you and I want to give us another chance."  
  
"Marissa, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way about you as I used to. I'm falling in love with Summer and I want to make our relationship work. We can still be friends , but nothing more. I'm sorry but my heart belongs to Summer," he replied.  
  
"Ryan do you really think that Summer loves you? I mean come on. Seth broke up with her about twenty-four hours ago and that was right after she told him that she loved him. She can never love you like I love you. I need you," Marissa cried as she looked at her watch and saw that it had been twenty minutes. So, she quickly made up the quickest lie that she could think of to get Ryan to go to the pool house, "Besides, Summer and Seth are in the pool house right now making up. He told her that he wanted another chance and that if she would give him one then to follow him to the pool house when he came to get her."  
  
"I don't believe you! You're lying!" Ryan shouted.  
  
"If you don't believe me, then go look for yourself. Then you'll see I'm not lying," Marissa replied calmly.  
  
Meanwhile while Ryan and Marissa's conversation was taking place, Summer and Seth were in the pool house having their own conversation.  
  
When he and Summer entered the pool house, Seth motioned for Summer to sit down on the bed as he closed the door behind them. When he sat down beside her, he gave her the lemonade with the pills in it. She drank it quickly in about thirty seconds.  
  
"So Seth, what did you want to talk to me about?" Summer asked.  
  
But before Seth could even start his answer, he looked over and noticed that Summer had laid down and was fast asleep.  
  
"Good. The pills worked. That should keep her knocked out for about thirty minutes," Seth said out loud.  
  
He looked at his watch and saw that he had about fifteen minutes until Ryan came to the pool house. Seth began to take off his clothes and throw them on the floor. He then took off all of Summer's clothes. As he was doing this an idea popped into his head to make his plan seem more real to Ryan. Once Seth had stripped himself and Summer completely naked, he started to follow through with his idea. He quickly pulled back the covers and rumpled them up to make it look like he and Summer had actually been fooling around. All of a sudden, Seth heard the house door open up and saw Ryan walking towards the pool house. It was now or never to put his plan into action. He quickly got on top of Summer and started to kiss her even though she was asleep. He lifted her hand and put it on his shoulder and made groaning noises to make it look and sound like it was actually happening. Seth heard the footsteps stop and the pool house door opened. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still don't own the O.C. .::Sigh::.  
  
A/N: I don't really have anything to say so on to the story.  
  
As Ryan walked to the pool house to investigate what Marissa had told him, a million thoughts were running through his head. What if Marissa isn't lying? What if Summer really was cheating on him and getting back together with Seth. He couldn't go through another heartbreak. He wasn't strong enough emotionally to have his heart slaughtered again. By this time Ryan had reached the pool house door. It was the moment of truth. Ryan opened to pool house door and looked in.  
  
The first image he saw burned into his mind. There was his brother, his best friend and his girlfriend, the woman he loved both naked and having sex.  
  
"What the hell!?!?!" Ryan shouted. He looked one more time at the bed to make sure what he saw was really there.  
  
When he looked again he saw that his worst fear was confirmed. "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!" Ryan shouted and then ran out of the pool house.  
  
How could they do this to him? Ryan ran back into the main house. He ran through the kitchen and to the main door.  
  
"Ryan? Wait! Where are you going? Ryan!" Marissa yelled. But Ryan didn't stop. He ran right out of the door, grabbed his bike from the driveway, jumped on, and took off down the street without ever looking back.  
  
Back at the house Marissa got worried. What could have been so bad about Seth's plan that would make Ryan run away? She figured she better go tell Seth that Ryan was gone so they could go look for him and set things straight.  
  
In the pool house Summer was starting to wake up.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked groggily," And why am I in bed naked with you Cohen?"  
  
But before Seth could answer, Marissa burst in through the doors and shouted "RYAN'S GONE!!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Summer and Seth said at the same time.  
  
When Marissa finally looked in the pool house she saw that both Seth and Summer were naked and Seth was on top of Summer.  
  
"On my God! I can't believe you did this you bastard! You made it look like you and Summer were having sex to break them up. It's your fault Ryan's gone and he's probably never coming back," Marissa yelled.  
  
"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit," said Seth.  
  
"What? That's why I'm naked. Somebody better explain and fast," yelled Summer.  
  
"Well you see," Seth started," We didn't like the fact that you and Ryan were dating so I planned to break you guys up. I brought you into the pool house and gave you lemonade and sleeping pills to knock you out. I then took off our clothes and got on top of you to make it look like we were having sex and that you were cheating on him. So I had Marissa bring him to the pool house so he would walk in on us. When he did, he bolted. I'm so sorry," Seth said.  
  
"I can't believe either of you! Especially you Coop. You're my best friend and you betrayed me. Ryan was the first guy I ever loved and you both had to screw that up. That's right I didn't love you Seth. I told you I did so you'd stay with me. This was the first time I was truly happy! Now thanks to you two, Ryan thinks I cheated on him and no one knows where he is!" screamed Summer.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Marissa wailed.  
  
"Me too. Believe me, if there was any way to take it back, I would. But I promise we'll find him and when we do we'll sort this whole thing out. I'll make sure Ryan knows you're innocent Summer. I don't care if ya'll date. Heck I'll even be the best man at your wedding, just as long as we get him back and he knows how sorry we are," Seth said trying to convince himself that everything was going to be okay.  
  
"Well, thanks to you guys I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll probably never get him back," Summer sobbed.  
  
The three teens then loaded up in the Cohen's Range Rover and sped off in search of Ryan. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the O.C.  
  
A/N: I know it's been a really long time since I've updated the story, but the lack of reviews doesn't really motivate me to update. So more reviews would be much appreciated! Now on to the story.....  
  
Ryan didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there. He just kept pedaling his bike farther and farther from the Cohen's house and the life he wanted to leave behind. One thing was for sure though, he didn't want to be anywhere near Summer, Seth, or Newport. He had already been riding for about ten minutes and he knew that Seth and Summer would be looking for him so he decided to turn left at the next intersection.  
  
Meanwhile back in the Range Rover, Seth was having a panic attack and Summer and Marissa were crying. They had been looking for Ryan for five minutes now and they still had no clue where he was.  
  
"I'm going to call Luke," Seth said, "Maybe he knows where he is."  
  
Seth quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed Luke's number.  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
"Hello?" asked Luke.  
  
"Hey Luke it's Seth."  
  
"Oh hey man, what's up?"  
  
"Well.....Ryan ran away."  
  
"WHAT!?!? Why?"  
  
"Well, you see him and Summer are....well were dating and Marissa and I didn't like that so I gave sleeping pills to Summer and once she was asleep I stripped us both and got on top of her to make it look like we were having sex. So Marissa brought Ryan into the pool house and he saw that. So he bolted because he thinks Summer cheated on him with me. So can you help us find him?"  
  
"I can't believe you guys did that. You knew how he reacted when he saw Oliver and Marissa kissing. I'll help you find him, but I'm only doing this for him and Summer."  
  
"Okay. Try calling him. He's got his cell with him but he won't answer when I call. So if you talk to him explain what happened and tell him that Summer didn't cheat on him and that she really loves him."  
  
"Okay. I'll call you if I find him."  
  
"Okay. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Seth hung up his phone and set it down in his lap.  
  
"Well? What did he say?" Summer impatiently asked.  
  
"He said that he's going to look for him," Seth replied.  
  
"I hope we find him," Summer stated worried.  
  
"Don't worry. We will," Marissa said.  
  
Ryan had almost come to the intersection when he heard his phone ringing in his pocket. He stopped his bike, reached into his pocket, and looked at the phone. It was Luke.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chino, where the heck are you?"  
  
"Man it's a long story, but I just have to get away for a while," Ryan said as he got back on his bike and started pedaling to turn the corner.  
  
"Listen Ry, Summer didn't......"Luke started but was cut off when he heard, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and the honk of a Semi-Truck and then a crash. All of a sudden the phone went dead.  
  
"Oh shit!" yelled Luke.  
  
He quickly shut his phone and then opened it again and called 911.  
  
"Hello 911 emergency," the voice said.  
  
"Yeah hi. I was just talking to my friend on his cell phone . He was riding his bike and I think he's been hit by a semi."  
  
"Okay, what's your friend's location?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Well, we just got another call saying that someone on a bicycle was hit by a semi on Ocean Avenue."  
  
"That's him."  
  
"We have an ambulance on its way."  
  
"Thanks," Luke replied and hung up.  
  
Luke ran out of his house jumped in his truck and spend off to Ocean Avenue.  
  
Ryan didn't know what happened. Everything around him was blurry. He tried to move but he couldn't. He looked at his body that was lying on the pavement and saw he was covered in blood. Somewhere beside him he saw the flashing lights of an ambulance. Luke was there beside him.  
  
"Luke?" asked Ryan as he gasped for air.  
  
"Yeah man. I'm right here. Stay with me," Luke pleaded.  
  
"Tell Sandy and Kirsten thanks for everything. And I want you to know that you're my best friend man because you've always been there for me. And tell Summer and Seth that I hope they're happy together," Ryan choked.  
  
"Don't say that man. You're gonna make it. Just hold on. Don't give up," Luke pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ryan said as everything went black. The last thing he heard was Luke screaming no. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own any part of The O.C.  
  
A/N: Dang I'm on a roll. Two chapters in one day. Go me. Now on to the story...  
  
Seth, Summer, Marissa, Sandy, and Kirsten all burst into the hospital waiting room and ran up to Luke.  
  
"Where is he? Is he okay?" asked Kirsten.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sandy.  
  
"He was turning a corner on his bike and the semi didn't see him. I was on the phone with him when it happened. I called 911. When the ambulance got there you couldn't even recognize him. He was all bloody and torn open, and his bones were all twisted in ways that.... I can't even describe how bad it looked. He was still conscious when I got there and I was talking to him as they put him in the ambulance. He........" Luke started to cry," He told me to tell Sandy and Kirsten thanks for everything. And he told me to tell Seth and Summer that he hoped that they were happy together. Then he blacked out and lost consciousness. When he was talking to me, it was almost like he knew that he wasn't going to make it. It was like he didn't even want to live," Luke sobbed.  
  
Seth was frozen. "What have I done?" he mumbled.  
  
At this moment Luke lunged at Seth to tackle him but Sandy held him back and yelled," LUKE! What has gotten into you?"  
  
Luke stopped fighting and faced Sandy, "Did he tell you what he did? This is HIS fault! Ryan and Summer were dating and he..... I'll let him tell you. He's the one who should be lying on that hospital bed dying, not Ryan!!!!!"  
  
Everyone gasped when Luke said that Ryan was dying.  
  
"No, Seth didn't tell me what happened. So Seth? Would you like to explain?" asked Sandy.  
  
As Seth explained what he and Marissa did Sandy's face went from hurt to surprised to angry.  
  
When Seth was finished Sandy exploded.  
  
"Are you telling me that Ryan is lying in that hospital bed fighting for his life because you and Marissa didn't like that fact that Ryan and Summer were dating?"  
  
"Yes," Seth mumbled.  
  
Marissa hit the floor and started sobbing. A few seconds later Summer sat down in the hospital chair and did the same.  
  
About ten minutes later a doctor came out of the operating room and said," I'm looking for that family of Ryan Atwood?"  
  
All six people walked up to the doctor.  
  
"How is he?" asked Summer.  
  
"He was hit by a semi. Both of his arms are broken. One leg is broken, his collar bone is broken, he received a severe head wound, there are several deep gashes on his legs and stomach. And this is the part we are most worried about.... There is severe internal bleeding," said the doctor.  
  
Summer started sobbing again a Kirsten joined her.  
  
"We are taking him to surgery right now and we'll update you as soon as we know something," said the doctor.  
  
Sandy quietly added," What are his chances?"  
  
The doctor looked at Sandy and the rest of the group with very sad eyes," They don't look very good,"  
  
All of a sudden a long continuous beep was hear from Ryan's room. A young doctor came out and said to the older doctor," Dr. Bilson! His pulse is dropping fast!"  
  
"Oh God," said Summer as she crumbled into Kirsten's arms. She started crying very heavily.  
  
"Shhhhh. It's going to be okay. Ryan's strong, he'll pull through," Kirsten said trying to comfort Summer.  
  
"You don't understand. I love him so much and he hates me because he thinks I cheated on him with his brother! I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't make it and I never get to set things right and tell him that I love him," Summer sobbed.  
  
Sandy walked over to Seth and whispered in his ear, "You better hope he makes it, because if he doesn't, I'm not going to stop Luke from beating the crap out of you this time."  
  
"Dad, I said I'm sorry," Seth whimpered.  
  
"Seth, sorry doesn't cut it. This is way to big for a simple "sorry" to fix. Why didn't you think about the consequences before you did this? You know if Ryan does make it, he'll never forgive you for this," Sandy walked away as Dr. Bilson came into the waiting room.  
  
"We got his pulse back and he's stable. We also stopped the internal bleeding. He's got six broken bones. His right leg, left foot, both arms, his left wrist, and his collar bone are all broken. He has several gashes that are going to need to be dressed daily. We're giving him a double amount of pain medication. Other than that, he's doing quite well. It's just going to be a long and hard recovery. He'll be able to go home in a few hours. Right now he's asking for......" Dr. Bilson paused as everyone's faces lit up in hopes that he was asking for them, the doctor continued, " Luke."  
  
Luke thanked the doctor and walked over to Summer.  
  
"I'll explain to him what happened. Don't worry," he told her.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
Luke walked down the hallway to Ryan's room. When he walked into the room he gasped. He could hardly recognize Ryan because he was so bruised. Luke regained his composure and walked over to sit down by Ryan's bed.  
  
"Hey man. How are ya' feeling?" Luke asked.  
  
"Like I got hit by a truck," Ryan replied with a smile.  
  
"Well, I see you're feeling better smart ass," Luke joked.  
  
"So who's all here?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Well, Sandy and Kirsten, me, Marissa and Summer, and Seth."  
  
Ryan's features tightened when Luke said Summer and Seth's names.  
  
Luke noticed this and said," Look man. It's not what it looked like. While Marissa distracted you, Seth gave Summer a sleeping pill dissolved in lemonade. So when Marissa told you to go to the pool house, it looked like they were having sex, but Summer was asleep the whole time. She didn't know what was going on when she woke up," Luke explained, "She really does love you dude. She would never cheat on you. The whole time she has been here she's been crying because she thought you hated her."  
  
"Is that what really happened? Or are you just saying that so I won't be mad at her?" Ryan asked.  
  
"That's the truth dude I swear," he replied.  
  
"Okay, thanks for telling me man. Can you send Summer in here please?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Sure thing. I'm glad you're feeling better and that you're okay," Luke said as he walked out the door.  
  
When he walked into the waiting room everyone looked at him expectantly.  
  
"He wants to see Summer." 


	14. Author's Note

A/N: Okay so I know that its been a loooooooooooooooong time since I've added any more to my story, but I have like ten more chapters written so I should be posting them in the next few days.


End file.
